Give a Dog a Bone
by Chaotic Tai
Summary: A strange meeting in a grassy area, you'll need to read to find out :P


Tai: Well, I got bored and looked for a Kiba pairing that didn't exist that I thought should and guess what I found, there's no KimimaroxKiba stories! Not one! Am I the only one that thinks dogs like bones or something? Anyway, I now claim the first KimimaroKiba story in existence on this site, yay me!

I think there's only one thing you need to know, this takes place before the Sasuke Retrieval Arc of Naruto, so of course Kimimaro isn't dead yet. It can be any time between when Kiba became a ninja and Kimimaro's death, so yea...

Anyway, still looking for challenges for stories, random pairings only so no SasuSaku, NaruSasu or any of those really common annoying ones. All I need is the two characters and something random the story has to include, like IzumoxKotesu and peanut butter (a challenge from my best friend I'm about to start on) but please don't just suggest something I've already done, look at the ones I have.

Also, at the moment I'm only really doing Naruto ones, I might do some Loveless or Chrno Crusade ones or something if you ask nicely.Anyways, enough outa me, onto the story

Disclaimer: Me no own, suck much does that.

* * *

Sighing, a white haired male stretched out on the dewy grass, running a hand through the loose strands of his hair, enjoying the solitude of his surroundings. It wasn't often that he was allowed out on his own, if at all, so it was a pleasurable treat and a privilege he wanted to keep. There were only so many things you could do while trapped inside alone. Inside he would attempt to annoy anyone that came to disturb him or sleep…or unhook the heart monitor while no one was around to see if anyone thought he was dead, whichever seemed more amusing at the time.

Outside he found it easier to amuse himself, lying on the grass looking up at the clouds or just lying in the sun, moving only when the shadows covered his spot or he had to move back inside. The first wouldn't be a problem today; he'd found a grassy hill free from trees. The second…well he hadn't been told when he was expected to return to the strange dwelling he called a home.

Lying back with his bare chest soaking up the sun, he marvelled at the way the leaves and petals seemed to dance in the gentle breeze, creating spirals of colour around the area before they dropped to the ground. The heavier rustling of a large bush nearby caught his attention, making him jump up instinctively and draw a bone partially out of his left forearm to use as a weapon. Walking slowly towards the plant, he readied himself for an attack only for a flash of grey to bound without warning from the bush, knocking him to the ground and a flash of white soared over his head.

Winded, he waited silently for his attacker to kill him, or at least move off him when a mess of brown came into view when the strange attacker sat up. It puzzled the taller how it had happened, but somehow the entire weight of the brunette was resting on the pale male's thighs, making the already uncomfortable situation much more awkward. Silently, he waited for the strange brunette to realise their position and move, smirking slightly as he finally noticed the obvious and leapt out of the white haired male's lap, blushing and muttering sorry.

Sitting up, he glanced quickly over the appearance of the other male; curious as to what the other boy was doing out in the usually deserted area and where he'd come from. He had messy brown hair that fell over his golden eyes, several strands even reaching down to the blood red markings on his cheeks giving him a feral look in general. A deep grey jacket adorned his chest, the long sleeves cuffed with a brown fur, while his tan hands resembled claws as they stuck out of the ends of the sleeves. The only thing that appeared even slightly normal about him was his plan grey pants.

"Sorry." The canine like male grinned, offering a hand to the white male who hadn't moved off the ground. "I guess I need to pay a little more attention to where I'm going." Accepting the helping hand, he was easily pulled to stand and forgot about the bone protruding from his forearm, which caught the attention of the male in front of him quite well. "I'm Kiba." The tan boy stated, allowing a small white canine beside him to jump into his arms. "This is Akamaru." At the mention of his name, the canine barked happily, waiting expectantly for the other boy's name.

"Kimimaro." He replied, his green eyes locking into the brilliant golden colour of Kiba's and before he'd realised, he was lost in his own mind, completely unaware of his surroundings until the arm held by the other male was lifted and the visible bone prodded several dozen times by a curious clawed hand. "Doesn't that hurt?" Kiba asked, still clearly fascinated by the unusual situation as he continued to jab at it.

The puppy in his arms sniffed the bone in interest, although Kimimaro paid no attention to the small animal. "No." he replied, jumping at the sudden crunch when Akamaru bit the bone, chewing on his chosen snack hungrily making both males blink. It was clear Kiba had no idea how to react as he stood watching the canine, completely dumbfounded by the action for several minutes before making a movement. "Akamaru let go of him!"

Sighing, Kimimaro reached his arm to the extended bone and easily removed it completely, setting it on the ground with the canine. Yipping happily, the white canine bounded off with the bone in his jaws, leaving the two boys alone. "How did you do that?" Kiba asked, his golden eyes filled with awe and amazement as he watched the white haired boy sit in his original position. "I've always been able to do it." Kimimaro stated simply, laying back on the grass to stare up at the sun.

If he'd expected Kiba to bound off after his dog, he would've been surprised when the other boy dropped onto the grass next to him. "Where are you from anyway? I come out here all the time and I've never seen you around before." The brunette asked, undoing his jacket as he talked. "I don't come outside that often." He stated, closing his eyes against the brightness of the sun.

Looking out the corner of his eye, he noticed the jacket had been folded and placed behind the brunette's head as a make shift pillow, while a mesh shirt was revealed, along with most of his chest. They lay in silence, Kimimaro allowing his mind to wander while it seemed Kiba was interested in watching the clouds form above them, the day's temperature dropping slowly enough that they didn't immediately notice it.

When the white haired boy did notice it, he glanced over at the other boy only to notice he was asleep, curled onto one side with his back facing the other. The sun was slowly beginning to set, and as such the temperature began to drop more rapidly, sending a chill down Kimimaro's spine and he considered waking the other boy before he left. While he pondered the thought, Kiba seemed to notice the change in temperature in his sleep and rolled over, cuddling into the only source of warmth around.

Confused by the gesture, he remained still and silent, unaware of the brunette's consciousness at the current point in time and he didn't feel like disturbing him. The white canine that had disappeared somewhere earlier was yet to return, and Kimimaro didn't exactly _feel_ like going back. If he had to return home immediately he didn't know it, he was just told to stay out of trouble while he was gone.

With the sun completely set, the white haired male regretted not bringing a shirt with him and returned the embrace Kiba's sleeping form offered, breathing in the sweet scent of trees and grass from the younger boy's skin. He began to doze off and wondered just what the younger boy would think about the strange arrangement when he awoke before all reasonable thoughts left him and he fell asleep also.

When he awoke it was still dark, but the warmth beside him had slipped away and he opened his eyes, wondering where the other male had disappeared. The gentle glow of the moon was just enough to see with without being blinded and he glanced around, the moon illuminating the tan skin of his companion quite beautifully and he found himself wanting to be with the other, his larger form wrapped around the smaller boy.

Standing quietly, he walked over to the other boy and sat down next to him, looking up at the moon just as the other was, barely noticed by the doglike male. "Couldn't sleep either?" Kiba asked, his golden eyes fixated on the similarly coloured moon. Kimimaro couldn't stop himself as he ran a hand through the scruffy brown hair, making the other boy jump slightly and stare wide-eyed at the longhaired male.

Without warning he pulled the smaller boy into his lap and a deep, gentle kiss. He'd never met anyone he could be so at peace with, so comfortable with. Someone who seemed so rough and vicious on the outside but gentle and caring, like a long time friend. Receiving no response from the brunette, he began to pull away only for a strong, clawed hand to bury itself in his hair and the tanned boy kissed him back fiercely, slipping his tongue into the pale male's mouth.

Kimimaro moaned softly into Kiba's mouth, his pale hands running up the others chest in an attempt to remove the mesh shirt. They broke apart within a few seconds, as the need for air became too great, the paler male panting slightly as he watched the tan boy slip his shirt off and begin to undo his pants, the lustful look in his eyes echoing the thoughts in Kimimaro's head. Kissing Kiba again, he took over the job of ridding the other of his pants, vaguely aware that his own were disappearing as he was pressed onto his back.

The doglike male finished removing the offending pants from Kimimaro's hips, his lips travelling down to the pale neck and he bit down roughly, his small fangs breaking the skin. The sudden nip caused the other to whimper quietly, a noise which continued to repeat several times as the younger boy lapped the blood away happily, his dark mark already seeming to be set into the pale flesh.

Both were bare save for their boxers and Kiba couldn't resist thrusting his hips downwards into those of the other, his animalistic urges pushed over the edge as both moaned loudly. Scraping his nails down Kimimaro's his, causing the older boy to shudder, his fingers hooked the band of the other's boxers and he removed them swiftly. With the last shred of the white haired male's clothing gone, his hardened member was exposed to the cold night air.

Kiba grinned mischievously, licking the tip of the length before taking as much as he could into his mouth, a move that caused the pale male to buck his hips skywards into the tan boy's mouth. His claws dug sharply into the older boy's hips to prevent a repeat of the movement as he slowly bobbed his head up and down the length, licking every millimetre of flesh eagerly.

Kimimaro's breathing became ragged as he struggled against the claws holding him in place, wanting desperately to go further into the younger boy's mouth as he neared his climax, only for the other to stop suddenly. The smirk decorating Kiba's features looked evil surrounded by the blood coloured markings as a feeling of slight dread took a hold of his body.

Flipping the pale boy carefully onto his stomach, he slipped a finger into the tight, warm opening of the other's backside, making him squirm slightly. Removing his own boxers with his free hand, Kiba positioned himself so he could still prepare the older's ass and control him. Grabbing a fistful of the white locks, he yanked Kimimaro's head up and over to his own hardened length, forcing the other to take in the sensitive muscle.

He groaned loudly as the favour he'd just given was returned, the older boy busying his own hands with the base of Kiba's length and balls while Kiba slipped a second finger in next to the first, attempting to concentrate on his task. He began to gently stretch the tight opening, thrusting his fingers in and out experimentally, smirking when Kimimaro rocked in the same rhythm. Sipping a third digit in, he groaned loudly as the ministrations became more deliberate and harder to ignore, nearing his climax quickly as he continued to stretch the other.

Tightening his grip on the white hair, he forced Kimimaro to remove himself from Kiba's length, removing his fingers from the still tight entrance. Moving swiftly behind the other, he positioned himself at Kimimaro's entrance with one hand and tightened his grip in the white hair with the other. "Relax." Kiba purred, "I'll hurt less that way." A pleased smile graced his lips as the other listened to the suggestion, his body loosening.

Without warning, Kiba forced himself fully into the tight entrance, making Kimimaro whimper in pain. Noting the displeasure of his lover, he remained still and released the white hair from his grip, brushing the strands away from the smooth skin. Kissing the pale shoulders, he whispered sweet nothings into the ear of the green-eyed male to soothe the pain.

Feeling Kimimaro relax again, he pulled almost fully out and entered him slower this time, his angle changed slightly as he pushed in, causing the older to moan slightly. Pulling out again, Kiba altered his angle and re-entered him again, waiting to hit the spot that would cause the pained male enough pleasure to hopefully make up for the pain.

After repeating this process several times, getting small moans from the body beneath him, he found the right spot as Kimimaro threw his head up and arched him back, a loud moan escaping his slightly swollen lips. Sighing, Kiba re-positioned himself to hit that spot with each thrust, testing his new position only to get the same reaction. Pulling almost fully out, he slammed roughly back in, enjoying the loud cry of pleasure he elicited from Kimimaro.

Quickening his pace, he groaned appreciatively as the older male rocked his body in the same rhythm, their pace quickening as their grunts and moans became closer together, their breathing more ragged. Allowing one hand to wrap around the forgotten member, he pumped it in time to their thrusting until both climaxed, loudly moaning one another's name as they did so.

Spent, Kiba pulled out and lay onto the ground next to his new lover, exhausted from their pleasurable experience although it appeared Kimimaro wanted to do more. Leaning over the tan male, he kissed the soft lips with bruising force, slipping two fingers into the tight entrance beneath him. Kiba started to squirm as Kimimaro moved to insert a third finger, more out of anticipation than discomfort.

Bucking his hips skywards, he broke the kiss and moaned, growling when his white-haired lover once more tried to insert a third finger in preparation. Understanding the behaviour although unwilling to agree to it, he removed the fingers and positioned his once again hard length at the raw entrance. Running a hand down one red marking, he crushed their lips together and simultaneously forced himself into the tight entrance.

His lips muffling any cries of pain Kiba may've made, he began to pound relentlessly into the boy beneath him, causing the younger to bleed slightly. He leant up only once the brunette began to rock against him, groaning with the small movements as Kimimaro searched for the spot inside Kiba to return the same favour.

He knew he'd hit it when the tan male arched up off the grass into his chest with a moan and he aimed for that spot with each thrust, their pace much faster than before. The friction of Kimimaro's abdomen against Kiba's length and as he thrust into his entrance was overwhelming for the younger as he reached his climax quickly, small tears forming in the corners of his eyes as Kimimaro drove harder and harder into his tight body several times before reaching his own climax and pulling out of the younger boy.

Pulling the brunette into a soft embrace, Kimimaro enjoyed the feel of having the smaller in his arms, nuzzling his face into the soft brown hair as he fell asleep.

When he awoke the next morning, there was no trace of the other. His clothes were in place and the grey jacket the tan male had discarded the night before was gone, confusing the male. 'That really happened, didn't it?' he wondered, standing up only to wince as he attempted to keep his balance. 'I guess it did after all.' He smiled, limping towards his home, subconsciously wondering if he would ever see his dark haired lover again.

* * *

Tai: Ah well, review and tell me what you think and tell me if you think I should write more KimimaroxKiba stories :P 


End file.
